pokemon_fanfifandomcom-20200214-history
May Joins Team Rocket
After being defeated by Dawn, May continued her journey through Joto for more Pokemon Contests. "Dawn beat me real good which means she'll be a great Pokemon Coordinator like me. What will be my next Pokemon Contest?" As May looked at the ocean she began singing to herself. What May didn't know that Team Rocket was stowed aboard her boat. "Jessie, what are we going to do about the twerpette from the Hoenn Region?" "I have an idea about that, James. I will convince her to join Team Rocket." "What?" "Think of it, James. She would make a beautiful member of our team." Meowth liked Jessie's idea. "Jessie has a great point. All we have to do is take her to the boss." "That's right, Meowth. Until I say so, we grab her. What is her name again?" "The twerps says her name is May." Jessie smiled wickedly. "That's right." Inside May was looking at her contest ribbons she won when she traveled with Ash. "My ribbons are so beautiful. I wish Dawn was here to join me. She and her piplup did well in Wallace Cup." Just then Jessie and James grabbed May and dragged her away leaving her ribbons behind. May was brought to Team Rocket headquarters tied up and gagged. "The boss should be here any minute." Said Meowth. Giovanni came in with his Persian. "What brings you back here, fools and who is this girl?" Jessie stepped up. "Boss, this girl is from the Hoenn Region. Her name is May and we'd like her to be part of our team." Giovanni laughed evilly. "Looks like you succeeded for once. Remove the cloth from her mouth." James removed the cloth from May's mouth. "Team Rocket! Why did you bring me here?" Giovanni came up to the young girl. "Because my dear, my two members want you to join Team Rocket. I'm the leader, Giovanni." May was shocked. "If I refuse?" "Then you will be put to sleep." May feared this and made her decision. "Okay, I'll join Team Rocket." Giovanni smiled wickedly. "Good girl. Jessie, get her a uniform." "Sure." Jessie left to get May a uniform while Giovanni watched May. "To be part of Team Rocket you must be trained first. What is your name." Tears dripped from May's eyes as she introduced herself. "My name's May." Giovanni continued his menacing smile. "Welcome to Team Rocket." Jessie returned with a uniform similar to Jessie's but May's size. "When do I begin?" "Right now." Giovanni replied. Jessie and James trained May how to be like them and use her Pokemon for their deeds but still feeling terrible that she would have to betray her own friends and family. "Ash, forgive m m m me. I'm sorry." It was time for Jessie and James to teach May the motto. "Okay, May, we now do our introduction." May gasped. "Your motto?" "That's right, May, if you're going to be with Jessie and I, you need to do the motto with us." "Meowth, that's correct." Jessie started a new version of the Team Rocket motto. "Prepare for trouble." "Make it tripple." "To protect the world from devastation." "To unite all peoples within our nation." " To denounce the evils of truth and love." "To extend our reaches to the stars above." "Jessie." "James." "May." "Team Rocket, blast off to the speed of light." "Surrender now or prepare to fight." "Meowth! That's right." Jessie was proud of May. "You did well, my dear. Get rest. Tomorrow we go to capture Pokemon." May rested in her new room to be ready for her first Team Rocket mission but still felt guilty. "I don't want to hurt anybody but I will be done for if I leave. I must find another to get rid of Team Rocket although I like my outfit." May's guiltiness turned to a menacing smile. "I think I'll like being with Jessie. She's like a mom to me. Look out world, May of Team Rocket is ready for the job."